The Feature Paper
by fortunator
Summary: The place in which imagination is limitless, but time is. Stories written under limited time and endless possibilities. (SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED) Feature #1: All About Us(NaLu) - "Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance."


_**A/N: So if you please, read this after you've heard the song "All About Us" by He is We ft. Owl City. It's very beautiful and I was glad to base this article off of it :)**_

 _ **-official instructions guide and disclaimer-**_

 _ **If you have a certain topic or scene i.e. Favorite Song, Chocolates that you want me to write within limited time and see what my imagination will pop out then PM it to me or write it down in the reviews section. Sexual topics ain't allowed, maybe in the future. Oh, and I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima-sensei does.**_

* * *

 _Feature Article # 1: Favorite Song?_

 _All About Us_

 _Written in: 1 hour and 56 minutes(37 seconds)_

* * *

The room was silent.

I forgot how it began, how it lead to the stupid fights, the hallway talks and awkward glances. I forgot how, a year before, I hated this man for dumping his lunch tray on me, then tries covering it up by calling me cute. That, for your information, wasn't a compliment to me. Yes, he's popular. Yes, he's hot. But honestly I just didn't give a sh*t.

That man I loathed for months was standing right in front of me.

It's strange how he's not using that sly smile of his. That kind he uses whenever he's in trouble, and he knows it. He's that kind of guy. The troublemaker, the as*hole that everyone surprisingly loves. I guess that sly smile's the true culprit of why his locker is always filled with love letters and glitter and all that cheesy crappy stuff. I laughed out loud silently at the thought, and the blank look he has been wearing becomes replaced with a confused one, as if wondering what I'm thinking about.

I shake my head and he sighs in relief. Still, nobody talks. This was so not like us. He just usually talks about whatever and I listen, but he's silent and I'm how I always am. What makes this weird is that we're alone, and it's never silent if we're alone.

Despite the awkward silence, I found things quite amusing. He was fidgeting around, as if not knowing what to do. I smiled at how cute he was and he rolled his eyes, knowing what I was thinking.

I faced the door, the other side being…our high school prom.

"You know, you could have told me…" I offered him a smile and he turned his head away, whispering something along the lines of "don't" and "embarrassing". "Look, I know I told you it was my dream and all but if you didn't know how to then you could have just, you know…told me? I mean, it's okay…" I trailed off with a shrug. He covered his mouth, his face red.

"I did my research…"

 _Pft._

I honestly forgot how it came to this.

That this jerky, sly-smiling, insensitive as*hole standing right in front of me, is why I felt so…loved, for the past year.

I don't know why, but I just forgot, and felt instead.

I laughed at him. "You're so stupid."

"Shush."

My silent laughter went on for a few seconds before I noticed the change in music, and my eyes widened, and so did his. He also noticed. I grinned.

"You hear that? They're playing our song…"

He nodded slowly, staring back at me with a nod. I waited for a moment, following the pace of the music, then slowly, I raised my palm. "Take my hand…" I said, "I'll teach you to dance." Our eyes stayed on each other as he took my hand and I smiled, feeling his shiver. "Just give it a try…it'll be alright."

As we started pacing, I stepped on his feet. "Ow!"

"Don't worry," I laughed, "You can step on mine." He huffed and we resumed pacing, I smiled up at him. "Just let me lead…"

"…fine."

"If you fall down it's fine with me."

"Hey. Like I said, I did my RESEARCH."

"Pft."

"What do you mean 'pft'?! I did!"

"Oh really? Then," I stretched our hands and stepped back to him a little a closer, "What have you learned from this 'research'"?

"W-Well," he stuttered, "first is that, um, I keep my eyes on you…"

"Yeah…" I stepped back and held his hand high, then spun around. "Eyes on me…"

"Then that means I was right?" He made a small victory noise of a yes and I chuckled.

"That's right."

"Well, I'm feeling brave all of a sudden." I nodded.

"So, what's next?"

"Well…" he thought about it before grinning, "we dance slowly. Like, real slow." I scoffed.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Then do it."

"Fine!" He huffed and continued our pace, "but first, I'd have to hold you close." And so he did. I laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say…"

"I'm trying my best here."

I smiled and laid my head against his chest, counting his heartbeats. I whispered, "Then we're doing it right, so, don't worry about it…"

I felt his arms around my waist and I brought mine up to his neck, spinning us around once again. Everything's silent again and we're dancing and nobody's there to judge us, hate us, because it's just us and it's our moment. Just ours.

And even when I stepped on his foot again, everything stayed perfect and just beautiful, just wonderful and our song already ended but still, we danced. We danced around the small storage room like idiots just because we can.

And honestly, I didn't give a damn.

"I wonder how it would be like if everyone saw us like this…"

I shushed him. "That doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"Really. Because if it did then all they'd be seeing is a couple in love dancing around in circles and stars shining and honestly it'll just be one big mess cause everybody's hearts would just start melting," He laughed, "but anyway, it doesn't matter. What matters is that as long as we fill our eyes with hope and believe that everything will be alright, then all we'd need to know is that right now, at this moment, it's all about us, just us, and the feelings we've never felt before…so just kiss me already."

And so he did.

So it came to this, and everything else is forgotten.

But this is certainly something I'll never forget.

* * *

 _ **note1: If this came out weird and rushed to most people then I'm sorry. My feature articles were all written at limited time. Two hours at most. It's hard you kno? T_T**_

 ** _note2: This one's my favorite out of all my other song-based features. I guess I just have this deep connection with this one and UGGGHH, I guess I'm the only one who truly feels the atmosphere in this scene cause I almost couldn't find the words to describe why I think this is just SO DREAMY._**

 ** _note3: I hope you guys liked it. See ya in the next chappy! :)_**

 ** _ANY SUGGESTIONS?_**

 ** _WRITE DEM REVIEWS AND I'LL SEE IT, WRITE IT WITH LIMITED TIME AND TA-DA~ YOU'LL HAVE IT IN A WEEK._**

 ** _CIAO_**

 ** _-K-_**


End file.
